


Cold Winter Day

by NekoSama09



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack ribs, Head Injury, Hospitalization, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Hurt Karasuno, Hurt Nishinoya Yuu, Hurt Tsukishima Kei, Hurt Yamaguchi Tadashi, Mild Blood, bus accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoSama09/pseuds/NekoSama09
Summary: Karasuno just wanted to go to Tokyo, not to get in an accident. And no matter what, this day will change the lives of Karasuno forever.
Relationships: Karasuno Volleyball Club & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Comments: 14
Kudos: 343





	1. Damaged

It was a cold December day in Miyagi; most people were spending their day inside their homes. Except for the Karasuno Volleyball team. Sixteen of them were heading to Tokyo, for a practice match against Nekoma.

The team was quietly chatting with their seatmates; Kageyama, for the most part, blocks out Hinata’s chattering; to busy staring pass the scenery outside. White painted the landscape; frost coated the grass and trees. Up ahead; was a bridge that Kageyama recognize; it was new and famous. It wasn’t the long length that stood out, but the fact that it was built above fifty feet. And their bus road across that bridge.

Suddenly Hinata started bouncing at Kageyama's side, annoying him a great deal. He tries to ignore it since Hinata was most likely terrified of the bridge or excited to meet Kenma. Even so, Kageyama knew that it took all of him to not yell at him; until Hinata elbow digs itself in his rib cage.

" Hinata! I have enough of your bouncing!"

The redhead flinched before gazing at the angered teen. Kageyama glared hard at him, waiting for him to apologize, " sorry, I guess."

Hinata doesn't look sorry.

Kageyama was precisely close to murder Hinata. He genuinely wanted to end him. Unfortunately, he required Hinata for volleyball, so he smacks him instead. Hinata returns it with a punched. Thankfully, their captain went between them before they could start a fight. That's the last thing Karasuno needed.

Kageyama stares at his Captain and requests a seat exchanged. He’ll let someone else suffer, “ get him to sit with Tsukishima. I want Yamaguchi.”

Hinata started thrashing around Kageyama once more, acting like a child who’s throwing a tantrum. He wasn’t happy with sitting with Tsukishima; he rather be thrown out of the bus than to have the blond as his seatmate. Kageyama didn’t care though: he wants to relax without the redhead bothering him.

“ Hinata! Yamaguchi! Switch.”

Now three teenagers started protesting. Tsukishima was sending Kageyama death glares for throwing him under the bus, Yamaguchi didn’t want to leave his friend, and Hinata felt offended for not being wanted.

“ Switch!” Okay, so now Daichi and Ukai were angry. The teens had no choice but to obey.

“ This is all your fault,” Hinata grumbles before hopping off his seat, exchanging it with a pouty Yamaguchi. Kageyama felt bad for his teammate, but at least he got what he wanted.

“ Sorry for that, I just can't handle him,” Kageyama explains.

“ It’s fine, I understand,” Yamaguchi sighed in defeat before smiling. Hinata can be a little extra, so he doesn’t blame him. And that's why Kageyama decided that Yamaguchi was his favorite first-year. He was quiet and polite; he doesn’t bother him as much as the bastards in front of him. And before long, everyone had their peace, only exception of the small curses Tsukishima gives to Hinata.

But now he could finally relax. He doesn’t need to deal with Hinata or Tsukishima. He doesn’t have anything to worry about. He glanced out the window again, noticing that they were still on the bridge. It was calming, and it wasn’t long until his eyelids felt heavy. Excepted, he forgot this was Karasuno. The moment he rests his eyes; loud shouts made his ears bled. And he wanted to shout at everyone, even at his upperclassmen. But somehow, Kageyama realizes that this was different. This wasn't the usual bickering between teammates, nor was it Hinata being extra. Instead, it was the sudden flash of light that brought Kageyama back to reality.

Kageyama glances at his team, most were staring out the window: wide-eyed.

In front of the bus, both adults and the Managers rushes over to the bus driver. All of the second-year were together, while Daichi and Sugawara try to keep everyone calm. Asahi was with Hinata and Tsukishima in the back. And in the last pair of seats belong to Kageyama and Yamaguchi. The two were confused by everyone's actions.

Kageyama decides to see why everyone was panicking and twist around to stare out the window. Pass the foggy bridge; he noticed something in the distance. It was big and rushing forward at a fast pace. But since he was in the back, he didn’t see the object until the loud honking noise filled his ears. It was a truck that was going to crash into them.

“ Get down!” Kageyama thought he heard Ukai’s voice among the panicked teens, among his own beating heart.

But it was too late. He never took his eyes off the moving vehicle, all he could do was hold onto Yamaguchi trembling hand: both awaiting death.

It slams into the front of the bus, shattering the windows, bending metal, and throwing everyone out of their seats. At the last minute, the bus driver tries to steer the wheel, moving away from the truck. Unfortunately, this cost the end of the bus to slide to the edge of the bridge. 

It hit the railing before bouncing off the wire, causing the bus to tip to its side. This sent everyone flying again, Kagayama included. He felt his feet leave the floor, felt shattered glass penetrating his body, felt himself bump into others; until he ended up slipping through the window gap, throwing his body across the concert floor.

And that where he lay, not daring to move a muscle. His brain pounds violently against his skull, his ears rang loudly, his bare arms felt numb from the chilly air, and his sight blurs his surroundings. Everything hurts, and he just wants to scream from the endless pain. He was getting sleepy too. Kageyama was exhausted, and he hopes that his team wouldn’t mind that he took a nap.

The last thing Kageyama remembers was blacking out.

____________________________________________________________________________

Hinata, for the most part, was left with minor injuries. Except for a piece of glass stuck into his right thigh. And though he wanted to faint from the sight of his blood, he willed his body to stand. For the most part, he cried silently as he tugs on the glass and watches as his blood ran thick against his leg. And with no hesitation, Hinata ripped his shirt to bind his wound. The white fabric instantly soaks the red liquid.

He found himself in the back of the bus, standing on the windows beneath. Luckily, there were quite a few people that lay in back with him. That being Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Asahi, and Nishinoya. A little farther up, stood Daichi and Sugawara, they were helping Tanaka and the other Second-years. And in the front was where their Coach, Teacher, and Managers were.

“ Is everyone ok!?” Ukai called out once he finished checking on the bus driver.

“Suga and I just have a few cuts and bruises,” Daichi spoke up, “ and the second-year seems to be doing well.”

Asahi himself has gotten away with a deep cut on his left shoulder and a couple of bruises. He had Nishinoya in his arms and shouts, “ Noya is still unconscious, but I don’t see any serious injuries.”

Hinata went to check on Yamaguchi and Tsukishima well-being, so he bent down, ignoring the bloody wound.

Tsukishima was groaning from the floor, not wanting to move from his side. And Hinata could understand why; the blond had his shirt slide up halfway; showing a bruise that was turning into blues, reds, and yellows. Hinata slowly lifts the shirt and gasps. The discolored skin has reached from his waist to his ribs. He knows that he wasn’t a doctor, but this was bad. Hinata knows from the doctor show he watches before that Tsukishima might have a fractured rib.

He quickly turns to Yamaguchi, worried about him too. The other wasn’t awake like Nishinoya, but Hinata easily spotted his injury. Blood ran thick against Yamaguchi's head, coating his right face. And Hinata doesn’t know what to do with that, you can’t shake the person with a head injury, but he also knows it’s best to wake Yamaguchi up.

With nothing else he could do, Hinata turn around to call for help, “ Someone! Please come here, both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are badly hurt!”

“ What!” Many people cry.

Before long, Daichi and Ukai made their way to the back of the bus. Everyone else was forced to stay in the front, even though they wanted to be there for the two hurt first years. Daichi went to check on Tsukishima condition, checking the bruise before searching for any other injuries. Ukai quickly calls out to Yamaguchi, with Hinata helping. Fortunately, after their fourth try, Yamaguchi’s eyes flutter open.

” wat going on?” the boy slurs.

” Everything is going to be okay; just stay awake.” Ukai orders before checking on Tsukishima.

Hinata smiles at the sight of Yamaguchi being awake. Now they have everyone here. The third years was taking care of everyone. The second years were here, their Managers were here too, and even the bus driver was doing well.

And even though Hinata wants to rest. He moves along the messy trail on the bus, searching for everyone bags, he knew that they had to call somebody, all of them needs to go to the hospital. So he avoids the broken glass that scattered across the bus side and hops over seats that got in his way. One by one, he digs into people's bags, searching for a working phone. Unfortunately, half of his teammate’s phones were either dead or shattered. But he still needs to search in Yamaguchi’s bag, Kageyama’s bag, and his bag.

He started with Yamaguchi’s bag first, digging through the clothes and water bottle, until he found the flip phone on the inside pocket. With finger-cross, Hinata flips it open. And nothing happened, his sour expression was the only thing shown from the black screen. But he didn’t lose hope and went to grab Kageyama’s bag, which stood by his side. Digging in Kageyama’s bag, he found towels and extra clothes. And just like Yamaguchi, he found the phone inside a pocket. And before he flips it open, Hinata had a thought; he bet that Kageyama is cursing right now, unhappy with this situation.

” Kageyama, don't yell at anyone.” He jokes while facing behind him, where he guessed Kageyama would be. But he wasn't expecting the back row to be empty.

” Kageyama?”

Hinata's eyes widen before scanning the whole bus for his missing friend and found nothing. Kageyama wasn't here, but then where was he? Outside?

” Everyone! Kageyama isn't here!” He screams.

____________________________________________________________________________

Sugawara was lucky to have minor injuries, but in reality, he wants to be the one who has major injuries. He wishes that he was the one in pain, not the younger ones. He had tried his best to calm down; he wanted nothing more but to cry in the corner. However, the younger ones need him. So he tries his best to calm his thumping heart, not wanting his anxiety to show on his face.

But all his hard work was thrown out of the window, the moment Hinata announce the disappearance of Kageyama. He all but jumps to his feet. The anxiety came back ten-folds worst, and he was having a hard time breathing. Sugawara thought they were all going to be okay; he wanted to keep a positive attitude. But knowing that Kageyama could be alone and dying, did things to Sugawara.

He quickly scans the bus, along with others. All counted the people inside. Sugawara re-counted again when the numbers didn’t add up.

“ Kageyama! Where are you!” Hinata was the first to react.

Then it was Sugawara's turn. He hops over the ruckus in front of him, ignores all the upcoming dangers. He just pushes forward and squeezes his way through the gap made of glass. The small cuts he received didn’t stop him from continuing his search for the younger setter. He just wants to see him safe.

Hinata was a few feet ahead of him, the redhead's head moves side to side, searching for his teammate.

And Sugawara shivers from the chilly air; he could practically see the breath puff away in the air. But that didn’t matter; he still needs to get focus.

The two boys split in two ways, in hopes to find Kageyama quickly. Sugawara rushes down the left side of the bridge, he was amazed and annoyed by the width of the build. It made things difficult, plus he was blind in this fog. It was thick enough to cover half of the objects in front of him. Sugawara was doing fine against the fog though; walking along the bridge until he came close to plunging to his death.

He hasn’t seen the railing ahead of him, where the gap below was waiting to swallow him. If he didn’t catch himself in time, then gravity would have dragged him fifty-feet to his death.

Sugawara calms his aching heart before moving along.


	2. Lost and Found

Daichi was busy relocating the injured off the bus. When both Hinata and Sugawara ran off, he had no choice but to have Ennoshita to fetch them.

Everyone was helping each other get through the gap, all the healthier ones gathering the wounded along the path. Ukai and Asahi had Tsukishima by the arms and legs, while Tanaka gathered Nishinoya in his arms. Kiyoko and Yachi were helping the unbalanced Takeda, and Kinoshita was helping the bus driver. Lastly, he was with Narita; the two were supporting Yamaguchi.

Once out, the team gathers together to fight off the bitter cold. Out of all the days to have an accident, it has to be in the middle of winter.

“ Is everyone out?” he asked Ukai who began to do a body-count. Not counting the four missing, there were thirteen people outside.

There were three that worried Daichi the most; which being Yamaguchi, Nishinoya, and Tsukishima. None were doing well, and all looked deathly pale. Then there are the people who need some medical attention; which being Tanaka’s with his bleeding side, Yachi’s fractured shoulder, Takeda’s wounded eye, and the dazed bus driver. The rest of them were somewhat injured but were all minor.

He also knew that Hinata’s leg wasn’t doing well, and Sugawara’s neck was cut severely. Also, he wishes that he could send someone else beside Ennoshita, who had two deep wounds curving on his back. Daichi hasn’t realized until the second-year left.

“ Hey, did Hinata find a working phone? We seriously need to call someone,” says Ukai.

“ I think Hinata ran off with Kageyama’s phone, but he hasn't checked his bag yet.” Asahi explains as he held Nishinoya motionless body closely.

Daichi nods, “ I go check if it still works.”

With that in mind, Daichi went back to the bus, hopping over the shattered glass, pushing the bags out of his way before he reached the back of the bus. Hinata’s bag stood with the others, with his phone visible from the front pocket. Bending to his knees, Daichi reaches for the phone. Just as his fingers touched the tip, the said phone began to vibrate, startling the captain. He ends up swaying around until his back met the ground. The glass welcomed Daichi by prickling his skin. His head smacked against the seat behind him, and he nearly kicked Hinata’s bag away. After the accident, he pushes himself away from the floor, ignoring his aching bones before crawling toward the bag.

Groaning in pain, Daichi reached for the phone and answered, “ Hello?”

“ … You’re not Shouyou?”

The voice on the other line was recognized by Daichi, “ Kozume? Kozume Kenma, right?”

“ You’re Shouyou’s Captain? Why do you have his phone, did he lose it again?”

That made Daichi chuckled, “ No, I wish it was that. But right now, we are in a serious mess.”

After that, Daichi explains what happened to Nekoma’s setter and told him their location. Thankfully, the boy listens to every word he got to say and promised to call someone to help them. It filled Daichi up with relief to see that Karasuno will be okay.

“ Please look after yourselves,” that was Kenma's last words before the phone went dead.

“ Yes!” He pumps his fist upward.

____________________________________________________________________________

Ennoshita doesn’t know where the two went, but he has two options, search for them or search for Kageyama.

Knowing for certain that Sugawara and Hinata won’t go back without Kageyama, the second-year went to find Kageyama himself. He calls for all three missing crows, hoping to find one. But he wasn’t having any luck.

Until he spots something ahead of him.

And ignoring his back injuries, Ennoshita ran forward, nearly tripping himself to see what was ahead of him. As he got closer, the object began to get clear; until he stopped in front of it. Eyes widened from the realization that he found the truck that crashed into them. And though he could care less about the driver, he was a good person, so he went to check on the person in the driver seat.

The truck itself was standing upright, unlike their bus. And the driver inside had his head press on the steering wheel.

“ Hey, are you alright?”

No one answered, which made him worried. He wondered if the man got injured in the crash, “ Hey! Can you hear me!”

With no response, Ennoshita climbed the truck until he was beside the driver. He shook the man three times and nothing happened. So he decided that he had to push the man back up; to check for any injuries. So Ennoshita gently grabs his shoulders and pushes him back. Once the man was sitting upright, Ennoshita got a closer look at the man. Horror-struck eyes widen at the sight of the paled man, from his dull eyes to the foam coming out of his mouth. This man has died.

And Ennoshita has never seen a corpse before.

Shrieking, the boy lets go of the corpse and shoves back. Yet the sudden realization that he was dangling off the edge of the truck crosses his mind when gravity yanked him back. The cold air drifts past him while his heart rate increases. At the last minute, Ennoshita brought his arms up to his head, to protect it as his body made an impact with the concrete. He squeezed his eyes shut, allowing tears to escape while he rasps in pain. His wounded-back burns and aches even more than before, causing him to scream again. Everything throbs, and he doesn’t want to do this anymore.

But realizing Kageyama could be out there, deserted and suffering, gave rise to Ennoshita. He staggers forward, whimpering from the irritation of his muscles and injuries.

“ Kageyama!?” He clamors.

Ennoshita scans the area; his feet barely left the ground as he limps. He was so focused on what’s in front of him that he paid no attention to the ground. This caused his foot to get caught in something before he fell again. But he expected to meet the concrete again, but instead, he fell over something soft.

“ Kageyama!” The boy shrieks once he saw the other face.

He was quick to move away from the boy before checking upon him. Ennoshita was slightly worried that Kageyama didn’t wake up by the fall.

Taking a closer look, he noticed that Kageyama's right side of his face was bloody. Like he slid across the concrete face down. There are also notable scraps and bruises covering his right side of his body. Luckily, he received minimal damage on his left side, save for a few scratches.

“ Hey, Kageyama!? Can you hear me!?” Ennoshita tried to wake the boy, but nothing was happening.

“ Damn it,” he curses before gently putting his hands under the boy’s legs and back.

He took a deep breath and lifted the teenager. Ennoshita thanks Ukai’s hard muscle training since he could carry this heavy boy. It was difficult, and Kageyama wasn’t light at all, but he could handle it.

He moves until he passes the truck, and made his way toward his team.

____________________________________________________________________________

Nishinoya doesn’t know what’s going on, but he does know that his head hurts a lot. The moment his eyes open, the pounding in his head worsens.

“ Noya? Are you awake?”

The boy slowly shifted his gaze up to Asahi, or maybe there were two Asahi's. He can’t tell.

“ Daichi, I think there's something wrong with Noya.”

Suddenly Daichi invaded his vision and again; Nishinoya saw two of his Captains. He never knew that they had twins. Both of his Captains sat down near him, “ Hey are you alright, can you hear me?”

“ Wha?” He tried to speak, but nothing came outright.

“ Nishinoya? Are you alright?” Daichi tried again, but Nishinoya didn’t respond this time.

Everything hurts, and he wanted to sleep. The pain was too much for him; Nishinoya didn’t like this. He doesn’t want to be in pain or being confused; it made him look weak. And no matter how many times his teammates told him to stay awake, he couldn’t. He was getting sleepy, and nothing was going to rob him of his sleep. The last thing he heard was Tanaka calling his name before everything went to black.

____________________________________________________________________________

Hinata probably looked like a maniac, with the running around and calling for Kageyama. But he didn’t care. He just wants to find his best friend.

“ Kageyama!?”

He moved along the bridge, trying to see through the thick fog. His wounded leg bleeds through the fabric and was a few crimson drops spalted on the concrete. It aches as he moves his leg muscles and Hinata couldn’t help the few grunts that escape his mouth.

“ Hinata!?”

“ Sugawara-san! Have you found him!?” Hinata asks as he faces the third year. But the other only shook his head.

Hinata eye blurs with tears as he looks around, not seeing his best friend anywhere. Why couldn’t he be the one who was thrown out of the window? Why was he the safe one? He rather has Kageyama safe and together with his team.

But before he could have a panic attack, a cellphone rang. It confused both Hinata and Sugawara. Until Hinata realized that he had Kageyama’s phone in his hand, “ Oh right!”

“ Hello!?” Hinata was quick to answer the phone, eager to see who was on the other side.

“ Hinata, you dumbass! Hurry up and come back to the team. We found Kageyama!” The  familiar voice of Daichi shouts, and both practically felt his anger and stress.

Both Hinata's and Sugawara's eyes widen once Kageyama's name was called. And they didn't waste any time on dashing down the bridge to get back to their team. Hinata scans his team, his eyes meeting every person until settling to Kageyama's body.

" Kageyama! Is he alright!?" Sugawara was the first to speak as he drops to his knees. The redhead follows after and checks on his friend.

" He's unconscious and seriously injured, but the paramedics are on their way," Daichi explains as he helps Asahi fix the jacket under Kageyama's head.

Knowing that help was coming made Hinata sigh in relief.

Help was on their way and everyone is going to be okay. He knows that everyone will be able to play again since they were Karasuno. And Karasuno fights through everything that comes their way.

“ Hey! I think I hear sirens!” Tanaka calls out.

“ Fuckin finally,” Grumbles Tsukishima.


	3. I'll be waiting

It has been three days since Karasuno’s accident. It was fortunate that many were able to be released as soon as they entered the hospital. However, there were five who were still bed-written. Which being, Kageyama, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi.

Kageyama had suffered three cracked ribs and a fractured arm. His left knee got pushed out of its socket. And he had a severe concussion, and a deep cut on his forehead. His skin on his right side was scraped off and was covered in bandages. But the most devastating news was that he shows no signs of waking up.

Nishinoya was another who haven't awakened. No other injuries were present; only his concussion was severe. Ennoshita back wounds were infected, and have a fever got to 107F that won’t go down. Tsukishima ribs were cracked and it punctured a lung. The doctors are monitoring any other problem that could happen to him. Yamaguchi was the only one who’s head injury wasn’t in critical terms. Within a few weeks of rest and testing, he could get discharged.

Those five families stood by their side for those long three days, as well as everyone at Karasuno.

Hinata stayed by Kageyama’s side. And so did the second-years who stated by Ennoshita. Yachi had cried quietly numerous times for the three first-years, and the third-years doesn’t know what to do with their team.

And in the end, three days became a week. And a week became a month. During those painful visits, Karasuno and sometimes Nekoma had left with tears. But all wasn't all terrible; since Yamaguchi and Ennoshita were discharged after a week, and Tsukishima was released soon after his best friend.

Slowly, two months have passed, and Karasuno’s genius Setter and Libero, haven't woken from their coma.

~~~~~~~~~~

Two months have passed since the unfortunate accident. And most were already healed and moving, but no one was the same without their two teammates. Even Tsukishima wasn't himself.

Tanaka had distanced himself from the others, as well as Hinata. The two couldn't be cheerful without their best friends. Asahi has been having panic attacks, and Sugawara has Insomnia due to his near-death experience. Kinoshita, Ennoshita, and Narita barely spoke to anyone; even Kiyoko seems quieter than usual. Yachi was another one who's been having panic attacks, and Yamaguchi was close to being the third one with panic attacks. Tsukishima was angrier, and everything irritates him. Takeda was trying his best to stay positive, but sometimes others spot him with tears in his eyes. Ukai hasn't been pushing the teenagers to try their best and rarely reacts to anything anymore. And lastly, Daichi?

Well, he tried his best to pull his team together since spring inter-high was around the corner, but he too felt like giving up.

Karasuno has broken their wings, and none is sure that they'll ever fly again.

Two months of misery was becoming overbearing. Until the gods finally grant them with fortunate news.

It started one evening where all the current players were sluggishly playing volleyball. Then Takeda burst through the door, huffing, and puffing. Everyone gave the teacher a questionable stare before he grins.

” Nishinoya is awake!”

That was what it took for everyone to burst out in tears, even Daichi and Tsukishima felt tears stinging their eyes. It was great news.

” Is he alright!?” Tanaka was the first to ask.

And Takeda nods; ” I just got off the phone with his mother, and she told me that he'll be fine.”

Now everyone was cheering. Except for Hinata.

It's not like he's unhappy that Nishinoya was alright, because he was thrilled about that. But he selfishly wishes that Kageyama was the one who woke up instead. He wanted his best friend to wake up already; he wants to race him again, Hinata wants to play volleyball with him again, he wants Kageyama to call him dumbass again.

” Don't worry, Kageyama is stubborn, there is nothing that will get in his way when it comes to volleyball.” Hinata jolts from the sudden voice before looking into Sugawara’s eyes.

” Yeah, you're probably right.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly two months have become three in an instant. Nishinoya was allowed to attend school again, but he can't jump into volleyball just yet. However, everyone was glad to see him again. It was like the curse put on Karasuno has lifted slightly. With their Libero optimistic attitude, everyone began to put effort into volleyball.

Three months after the accident and a few weeks away from spring inter-high, another miracle happens.

Hinata and the other first-years were visiting Kageyama. The small middle-blocker opened the door and greeted his sleeping friend. He froze when he stared into deep blue eyes. The three behind him all gasps at the sight of Kageyama. The boy was sitting in bed, most likely waiting for them, with such a gentle smile plaster on his face.

” Welcome back, Kageyama,” Hinata finally spoke with tears in his eyes.

” I'm back, sorry to keep you guys waiting.”


End file.
